Strangers That Know Each Other
by Benel Germosen
Summary: A run of consequence and luck where two people who don't know they met before meet and converse.


Strangers That Know Each Other

She wept soberingly into her gloves, her elbows rested on the banister and her head forced down. Her ample shoulders shrugged up and down complimenting the sobbing. Unfortunately for a nearby chair, she wouldn't be sobbing long. Black booted toe swung back as a muscular leg would reel back, turning swiftly as rounded shoulders guided the slender midsection towards it's goal. Ample bosom shook lightly as she stepped forth on her right leg, all of the weight placed upon the smooth, but firm, limb as she bent left leg and like a catapult swung it forth onto the bottom of the seat, sending it flying end over end like some short of misshapen football. It landed a five miles east, hitting a trash compactor on the way down and severely denting it, causing all of the vermin of held resident to complain that the neighborhood sure has gone downhill lately. This action made her feel better as she began to wipe the blood from her lips. Karen Starr looked back out into the city and sighed deeply.

" Glad you did that. " Said a voice from behind her. " I mean, really. He was getting on everyone's nerves with his snarky backtalk and lame stories about how he once seated Jennifer Lopez "

He shook his head, and a small rattle emitted from the ice riddled orange juice he held in his hand. He was a man of striking features, who's face held the potential appeal of a male model, but the general stoop of his character--and his height--was a sufficient deterrent of that dream. He had slight, self-deprecating swagger and held the glass in his hand as if it was Dean Martin. He actually looked Dean Martin-esque, in his burgundy bathrobe and bunny slippers, of which Karen looked down upon. His hair was a bright ginger color, cut short down to his head and combed down. His eyes were a very deep, intriguing green, given the look that he knew more than even he knew. Karen eyes widened in surprised and then twisted in confusion. The man seemed slightly amused, but not really rattled. " Hi. " He greeted.

" Er...Hi. " Karen replied.

The man smirked and then canted his head as he checked the specimen before him. Karen was tall and strapping and all that good stuff, but it was her mostly bosom chest that both sexes focused upon. His eyes moved down to the large oval in the center of her tattered one-piece white uniform for which she had left bare, exposing the top half of her large, spherical breast. There they stopped at there and went no further. She eyed him wearily and cleared her throat. " Excuse me. " She said, folding her arms just below her bosom, muscular forearms pushing them up inadvertently. He stared more intently. She cleared her throat harder.

" Hm? " He said, coming back to.

Two gloved fingers came up and pointed at her bright, sky colored pools. " Eyes forward. "

The man blushed suddenly and looked away. " Er...sorry. "

" Why do people do that? " She said, unfolding her arms, her hand gripping the bottom and pushing them up, allowing him to get a better view if he was looking.

" It's not like they haven't seen a pair of breasts before."

The man flushed a deep crimson and tightened his lips, then looked at her befuddled and shrugged.

" I dunno. Yours are just engaging, I guess. "

She shook her head once more and sighed, folding her arms.

" Yeah, thanks. I'mma go now. "

She began to turn.

" You look like you got hit by a truck. " He said.

She stopped and turned around slowly, her face was unreadable.

Then, something strange happened. She smiled weakly. " Bus, actually. "

He sipped his drink and nodded.

" Well, anyway I can't let you fly off like that. People'll think I did something to ya, and I really have a reputation to think of. "

There was something about him. A comfort in his swagger, and though she felt like garbage, heated and wrapped in aluminum, she found it in herself to smile wider and wider. Still, she had to go, she had to clear her head. She had to think about...things. She'll replace the chair later.

" I doubt you'd have anything that could fit me."

She looked the lean figure up and down. His eyes came just level to the bridge of her nose.

" I should just get going. " she said.

He raised his hand to stop her.

" Nah, don't worry about it. " he replied. " My girlfriend is...er..."

His face cross as he searched for the proper phrasing.

He raised his right hand and quoted his finger."...' zaftig.' " he said finally.

" Wha'? "

" Big breasted. "

" Oh. "

" I'm sure she has something that'll..."

His eyes wandered. She snapped her fingers.

" Eyes up here. "

" Sorry." he blushed, but continued " Er. Something'll that'll fit ya'. "

" No. really. That's okay."

" C'mon. "

" I'm okay, seriously. " She said with bite and leaned back against the wood banister that topped the balcony.

He went quiet; they looked at each other awkwardly. Then he walked over, his hand dove into the pocket of his gray sweatpants causally and he sat down beside her. Their eyes met. Then they looked away. He sipped his drink. The clatter of the ice in his cup, the wind and the life that happen below and rose up into the early afternoon sky. Her brow knotted as she thought of something. She tossed him a look. " It's 3:30 in the afternoon on a Wednesday. "

He quirked a brow. " So? "

" Why are you in a bathrobe and bunny slippers? "

He went quiet and looked away. " My off day. "

" Oh. Okay. "

There was another moment of quiet.  
" PG? " he asked.

She gave him a inquerious look. " Huh? "

" PG. " He replied. " Short for Power Girl. "

" Oh. " And that's all she could say. The realization that she had never met this man before and that she landed on his balcony for a quick cry a ten minutes ago didn't quiet register with her yet. It must have been something in his presence.

" PG? " he asked again.

" Yes? "

" What the hell are you doing here? " he asked.

Her eyes widen as it finally came to her that she was on a stranger's balcony.

" Oh, god. I'm sorry. I'll leave. "

" You don't have to. It's all right. "

" I just..."

" Yeah. I saw. " He put his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a look and he withdrew it quickly. " Wanna talk about it? "

She looked at him blankly and shook her head softly. " No. I don't want to talk about it. "

News got around quick when a super heroine, former cousin of Superman, went nuts in the middle of the streets fighting enemies, when all witnesses had reported that said super heroine was simply punching and yelling at the wind. Her head was spinning from the ordeal and she had to land somewhere, anywhere, to try her best to purge the sudden depression and frustration that had gripped her. To spill her soul through her tears, and as depression turned to fury, she lashed out at the first piece of inanimate furnishing she could find. She sighed once more and looked away. The ginger-haired gentlemen in the bunny slippers sipped his drink and set the glass down upon the polished synthetic wood. He nodded his head and seemed like he was about to say something, but he simply stared at her, expectantly.

She gazed back and narrowed her eyes. Finally she dropped her head and sighed.

" I'm just confused. " She said. " I don't know who I am anymore. I mean...for a long time I thought I was Superman's cousin. For a long time I thought I was some time-traveling sorcerer's daughter. For a long time I thought I was...someone who I'm starting to think that I'm not. "

He pondered this. He pondered this and nodded slowly.

" Well. Are you still you? "

Her eyes narrowed. " What? "

" Are you still the person who you always thought you were? "

She made a move to speak, to yell, to scream, to tell him off. She felt as if she should, but, she didn't know why. She didn't know why she was so angry all of a sudden, but she was, as was physically evident by the death-glare she tossed his way. One of which he took rather casually and looked away.

" I understand what you're going through. Been through much of the same thing myself. "

" Oh have you? " She said sarcastically.

" Yes. I have. Sorry, I don't have a better Yoda-ism for that, but I'm kind of new at this sage thing. I'm usually the answerie, not the answerer. But yeah, I kinda' get where your coming from. "

" Oh? " She asked, folding her arms.

He gave her a look. In that moment he realized how young he seemed. He couldn't have been older then twenty two.

" I was a sheltered kid, you could say. Raised by my dad. When I was eighteen he died and I found out that he wasn't my real father. "

" What does this have to do with me? " She interjected.

" I'm getting to the point. Just, follow 'long here PG. Anyway, I found out he wasn't my dad and that my 'real' ( air quote, air quote ) dad wanted to take over the family business. I can't tell you how much this freaked me out. I meet my cousin who I never knew. I learned of a dad I didn't know existed. And everything I know gets turned upside down. In a less then a week. But I adapted and soon I got used to running the business. "

" What do you do? "

" Well, my real job is freelance web design, but my other job is in...well, you can say law enforcement. "

" Must take a lot of your time. "

He reached for his drink, his fingers however could not grip and with the force exhausted tipped the glass over. He stares at it as his precious O.J spilled across the polish wood. He shook his head. He turn to her and continued his story

" Yeah it does. Plus the pay sucks, the benefits are for beans and the hours are long. But, I help people and everyday I learn a little bit more of who I am, and what I can do." He gave her a sentimental look and smiled warmly. There was another momentary pause.

" I haven't always done it though. There's time when you have to reconnect with yourself, to find out who you are again. What I really find helps is if I go back, retrace my life. Sometimes I go to places. Most times I break out my old address book and call people I haven't talked to in a while. Sometimes I whip out the photo album and take a look-see. But I always do it from time to time, when I'm unsure of my self. When I'm uncertain who I am or where I'm going, I just try me best to reconnect with those things, people and places I know are important to me. "

He turned towards the sky, the heavy golden sun beating down upon the buildings and avenues. He closed his eyes, seeming to bask in the warmth for a second, as if he feed upon it and then exhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes once more he had a light, dreamy quality about him.

" But...Y'know, that's just what I think. " He said and flashed her a simple grin. She smiled back and nodded softly.

" Yeah. " She said softly. " I get you. "

She began to leave, but stop and held out her hand. " Karen. " she introducing herself.

" Ray. " He replied and took her hand.

He watched her go. The door clicked open and slammed closed again. He turned as Dee dropped the groceries on the table, and he followed her eyes. Her fingers canopied, she squinted deeply. " That Power Girl? " she asked.

" Yup. " He replied and looked back out.

" You know Power Girl? "

" No. " He said and smiled.

Her brow furrowed. " Your not cheating on me with Power Girl, are you? " She said, mockingly and approached, wrapping her arms around him lightly.

He reached down and kissed her lips softly. " Why? Jealous. "

" Me? Jealous? Hah. " She replied and kissed his jaw line. She rested her head on his shoulder as the amber light popped in the corner of her eyes. She felt the lightness as her heel left the floor.

" You shouldn't do that while we're out in public, Ray. " She whispered softly, but made no motion to stop.

" Just do what you do best. " He whispered back, and slowly began to fade away into the air. Light bending around them as they twirled slowly into the sky.


End file.
